


Cross My Heart

by JoshNeku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I think it has hints of Ienzo/Myde, M/M, Yeah my fav too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always had the crush on the new apprentice to Ansem, but he's been too afraid to tell him. Lea, along with Ienzo's help, decides to help Isa with his little problem...by setting him up on a blind date. XehIsa, hints of MydeIenzo. T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first XehIsa fic and it was really just an idea between me and Animesaki but I thought it was cute, so I decided to go ahead and type it up. xD
> 
> Uhh, anyway...that's about all I have to say, except for htis is Young Xehanort; ya know, the Xehanort who was Terranort but he's got no memories? :3
> 
> Yeah, figure that out.
> 
> I don't own KH. :3
> 
> Please Read and Review. :)

Lea came across Isa crouching behind a bush, watching two people talking in front of the lab that Aeleus and Dilan guarded.

"Uh, Isa, buddy…what are you doing?"

"Shh!" Isa hissed, grabbing Lea by the arm and pushing him down beside him.

One of the people talking paused, glancing toward the bush when he heard something before he shrugged and continued talking with the person across from him.

"Do you want him to see me?" Isa growled, keeping a hand over Lea's mouth to make certain he didn't make another sound.

Lea shrugged before removing Isa's hand.

"But who are you peeping at?" Lea looked over the edge of the bush to look at the two people.

He recognized one as Ansem the Wise. The other was at least five to ten years older than them with silver hair and a lab coat much like Ansem's.

"I am not peeping…" Isa muttered with a faint blush before he crouched next to Lea, pointing to the silver-haired man. "Him. Xehanort."

Lea raised an eyebrow as he continued staring at Xehanort.

"You like the weird guy who's always hanging around Braig and Ansem?"

"I don't like him, okay? I mean, he's just always working and when I see him, he's rushing around. It's like…is he just a workaholic or does he know he's adorable?"

Lea raised an eyebrow, wondering how the two coincided, before he grinned.

"Oohh, you liiiiikkkeee him, don't you?"

Isa blushed and quickly pulled Lea down again, holding the front of his shirt.

"I don't like him, okay? He's just…"

Lea raised an eyebrow, giving Isa a skeptical look.

"Okay…okay, I like him. But you don't understand, Lea. He's amazing. And I'm just…me. He'd never like someone like me. I'm boring."

"Whoa, whoa, Isa, you are not boring." Lea glanced around before grabbing someone walking by and pointing to them. "Now, he. He is boring."

Ienzo scowled at Lea before wrenching his arm out of the red-head's grasp and smacking him upside the head before picking up the books he had dropped.

Lea ignored the insult and continued.

"Isa, you are not boring. Between me and Zo, you're normal. You're more than normal; you're smart, amazing, and fun to be with. How can he not like you?"

"Because he doesn't know I like him," Isa stood up, glowering at Lea in defeat. "And it's gonna stay that way."

Lea sighed as he watched Isa walk away before he glanced at Ienzo with a smirk.

"Heey, Zo, you're acquainted with this Xehanort guy, right?"

Ienzo raised an eyebrow as he stood up.

"Yes, I do know him. What of it?"

"Want to help me with something?"

Ienzo continued to stare at Lea skeptically. "And if I don't feel like helping you in whatever scheme you have planned?"

"Hmm…" Lea leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "Then I might just have to innocently tell Myde that you have a major crush on him. And you have pictures of him. And you keep one of them in your book. Should I continue?"

* * *

"Seriously, Lea, I have homework to do."

"You can do it at the end of summer, stupid! Now, come on, this is important!"

Lea continued dragging Isa down the darkening streets, leading him to the highest place in Radiant Garden.

Isa sighed, giving up on trying to get his arm out of Lea's grasp which was clasped between both of the red-head's arms.

"Lea…"

"Just shut up and follow me."

Finally, Lea and Isa came to a small secluded corner on the top of a hill where a table sat complete with two chairs, plates that had some sort of dinner on them and silverware, and a candle in the middle.

Isa blinked blankly at the sight before him, wondering what exactly was going on.

"And you're showing me this because…?"

"Because I…being your best buddy in the whole universe…have set you up on a blind date."

"Lea!"

"Shut up and sit down." Lea pushed his friend down in one of the chairs. "Your date should be here in a few minutes."

"Lea, this is stupid. Why are—"

"Be quiet, Isa. You'll thank me later."

"Ienzo, please…"

"No, Xehanort, sir, you must come with me."

Both Lea and Isa glanced to their right, watching as Ienzo dragged Xehanort by the arm, the sight looking like a young child dragging their father to see something important, Xehanort leaning down slightly to accompany Ienzo's shorter height.

Ienzo released Xehanort as he stopped before the two teens.

"Here he is," he said, coming to stand by Lea's side.

The two looked briefly between Xehanort and Isa before Lea grinned.

"Well, we'll just leave you two…to it. C'mon, Zo."

The two quickly left, leaving Isa and Xehanort alone.

They glanced at each other before looking away awkwardly, scratching the back of their necks.

Finally, Xehanort sat down, smoothing down his lab coat and picking up his fork.

"We might as well…get this over with."

Isa quietly nodded, picking up his fork and quietly starting to eat, hoping that Xehanort could not see the blush on his face.

* * *

"They're dying out there!" Lea whispered from his and Ienzo's spot behind some nearby bushes. "I have to help them!"

"You take one step out from behind this bush and I can tell you, Xehanort will not be pleased if he finds out we set him up."

"He doesn't like dates?" Lea glanced at Ienzo with a raised eyebrow.

"No…he doesn't like you. He only tolerates me because I am close to Ansem."

Lea scowled before looking back at Isa and Xehanort who were both staring off into opposite directions.

"But…they're both so stupid! It's obvious SilverHair wants to do something…do something, stupid. Compliment him, kiss him, do something!"

"Quiet, Lea. Look."

Lea glanced at Ienzo skeptically before looking back at the two in front of him, noticing that Xehanort had stood up.

"It is getting late," the silver-haired man murmured. "Perhaps I should walk you home."

"Thank you…" Isa whispered as he also stood up, following after Xehanort.

"Come on," Lea grabbed Ienzo's arm. "Let's try and beat them to Isa's house."

* * *

The walk back was quiet. Isa fiddled with the hem of his jacket, trying to figure out something to say to Xehanort.

All that came first to his mind was the weather and he resisted the urge to just curl up and die right there.

But there was something he could say.

"I…I'm sorry about Lea…he's just an idiot and…"

"No, it is fine," Xehanort shook his head. "I had a pleasant time."

Isa nodded quietly, but on the inside he was screaming.

_He had a pleasant time?! That means he wasn't completely disgusted by me!_

Eventually, they reached Isa's house.

"Well, I suppose this is where we depart," Xehanort said as Isa turned to face him. "Perhaps…next time, we can try the date again."

Isa perked up when he realized what Xehanort had said and quickly grabbed the silver-haired man's sleeve when Xehanort turned to leave.

Xehanort glanced back at him over his shoulder.

"Do you promise?" Isa asked, staring at Xehanort seriously.

Xehanort smirked slightly before he turned and knelt down to get eye-level with Isa.

He made a small X over Isa's heart.

"Cross my heart," Xehanort said as he stood up, ruffling Isa's hair as he gave the bluenette a quick kiss on the forehead before walking away.

Isa watched him go before he sighed, his entire body relaxing as he smiled.

"So…how'd your date go?"

Isa raised an eyebrow as Lea slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning at the bluenette.

"I know what you did, Lea."

"What?" Lea's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What exactly did I do?"

"Look at the time," Ienzo muttered, looking at an invisible watch on his wrist before he walked away. "I must meet with Myde. Goodbye, Lea. Isa."

Lea scoffed in disbelief, dropping his arm to his side. "Ienzo, you traitor!"

The red-head looked at Isa with a nervous smile, backing up slightly.

"Now, Isa, you know I only had your best interests in mind…"

"I'll give you ten seconds."

"Right, ten seconds. Bye."

Isa watched with a satisfied smile as Lea ran away from him before he lightly touched his forehead where Xehanort had kissed him.

_Cross my heart._


End file.
